As a shield connector for a board of the conventional art attached to the printed board, a connector shown in FIG. 18 is known. The shield connector 10 for the board is configured such that a connector terminal 14, in which an inner conductor terminal 11 soldered to a signal pattern on a printed board is held in an inner portion of a dielectric body 12, and an outer conductor terminal 13 accommodates the dielectric body 12, is accommodated in a connector housing 15 made of resin. A signal line of a shield electric wire (not shown) is connected to the inner conductor terminal 11, and a high frequency signal is transmitted to the inner conductor terminal 11. The outer conductor terminal 13 is connected to a shield line of the shield electric wire, and covers and electromagnetically shields the periphery of the inner conductor terminal 11.
The inner conductor terminal 11 is formed in a substantially inverted L shape in which a suspended portion 17 is suspended downward from a proximal end of a pin-shaped horizontal portion 16, by punching a conductive plate member. The proximal end side of the pin-shaped horizontal portion 16 is formed to have a diameter slightly greater than the tip side thereof, and includes a locking protrusion 18. Moreover, the tip side of the horizontal portion 16 is connected to the inner conductor terminal of an opposite side shield connector (not shown), and the tip side of the suspended portion 17 is connected to a desired signal pattern of printed board, whereby the delivery of the electric signal between the shield electric wire and the printed board is performed.
The dielectric body 12, in which the inner conductor terminal 11 is accommodated, is formed by an insulating material made of resin having a predetermined dielectric constant, is assembled between the inner conductor terminal 11 and the outer conductor terminal 13, and sets the portion between these terminals to an insulated state. The dielectric body 12 is formed with an accommodation chamber 20 having an elongated opening surface 19 in an inner portion thereof, and a horizontal cylinder portion 21 is extended and formed in the front side of the accommodation chamber 20.
An insertion hole 22, into which the pin-shaped horizontal portion 16 of the inner conductor terminal 11 is inserted, is opened and formed in the inner portion of the horizontal cylinder portion 21 in the front and back direction, and the back side thereof communicates with the accommodation chamber 20. When the horizontal portion 16 of the inner conductor terminal 11 is inserted into the insertion hole 22, the horizontal portion 16 is pressed by the locking protrusion 18 bulged to the proximal end side having a diameter slightly greater than the tip side, and the inner conductor terminal 11 is held in the dielectric body 12.
After releasing the conductive plate member, the outer terminal 13 is formed in a cylindrical shape by the bending processing using a press or the like, and the dielectric body 12 is able to be accommodated in the accommodation chamber 23 of the inner portion. The front tip portion is a fitting portion 24 fitted to the outer conductor terminal of the opposite side shield connector, and the tip of the horizontal portion 16 of the inner conductor terminal 11 inserted into the insertion hole 22 of the dielectric body 12 accommodated to the accommodation chamber 23 is projected from the dielectric body 12 and is placed in the fitting portion 24.
On an upper surface of a middle portion of the outer conductor terminal 13, a locking piece 25 is projected so as to be possible to be flexural-deformed upward. On an upper surface rear end of the outer conductor terminal 13, a folded piece 27 having a size covering the back opening portion 26 is extended and formed. The folded piece 27 covers the dielectric body 12 accommodated in the accommodation chamber 23 of the outer conductor terminal 13 from the back by being folded downward to block the back opening portion 26, whereby it is possible to prevent degradation of the shield performance of the shield connector 10 for the board.
Two connection portions 28 electrically connected to a ground pattern of the printed board are extended downward to the rear part of the outer conductor terminal 13. The connection portions 28 have a pair of elastic connection pieces 30 and 30 that is formed with a slit-shaped gap portion and branches from the proximal end to the tip. Locking portions 31 bulge from the tips of the pair of elastic connection pieces 30 and 30, and can be locked with an opening edge of a through hole that is electrically connected to the ground pattern of the printed board (for example, see PTL 1).
In this manner, the shield connector 10 for the board is configured so that the inner conductor terminal 11 is formed by punching the conductive plate member, and the outer conductor terminal 13 is formed by being folded by a press after releasing the conductive plate member. Moreover, the inner conductor terminal 11 is held in the dielectric body 12, the dielectric body 12 is accommodated in the accommodation chamber 23 of the outer conductor terminal 13, and the horizontal portion 16 of the inner conductor terminal 11 is inserted into and protrudes from the insertion hole of the dielectric body 12, so that the shield connector 10 for the board is assembled.